Muire Island Dark Genesis
by unknownhand
Summary: Moira Mac Taggert trains the students introduced in the Deadly Genesis story. Her husband Joseph usually angry is being nice to Petra. Rated M for sex/coercion in later chapters.   Petra isn't in the character list.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the rights to Marvel Comics, X Men or any of the characters contained.

This story is set in a slightly AU Marvel Universe. Moira Mac Taggert is still married to her husband Joseph are still married as she teaches the students introduced in the Deadly Genesis story. Joseph's abuse hasn't reached the same level as in the comics and Proteus/Kevin was never born.

Petra had decided to do some studying after enjoying a little time just enjoying the fresh air of Muir Island. Petra would rather practice her geo-morphing ability, making rock and dirt move to her mental command ,then studying regular schoolwork but she understood why Dr Mac Taggert encouraged her to catch up on academics. Petra hadn't had anyone that cared about her education since she was 13 when she'd seen her family die, a tragedy she still blamed herself for not preventing. Then there was the foster home. The foster mother mostly cared about the check they received for housing the 5 kids. She'd already known what the foster father wanted for a while before the day he tried to touch her in Central Park. She hadn't even made a conscious decision to use her power but the pervert had sunk to his waist in the ground. In that moment she was out of his reach and revealed as a mutant, in that moment she became a runaway thinking she'd be alone forever.

Petra wasn't thinking about any of this precisely or the couple years alone in New York or getting arrested or being taken in by Dr Moira Mac Taggert. She wasn't thinking about it but she was feeling the gratitude and relief that her life here had given her. Yeah, it was worth the work of catching up on school and she wanted to make Dr Mac Taggert proud.

So Petra was smiling absent-mindedly as she grabbed an apple off the kitchen table before heading to her room. "I hope you didn't rearrange the island to much." Joseph Mac Taggert's voice caught her off guard, "oh, no sir, I was just enjoying the sunshine" then adding uncertainly "it's been rainy so much lately, I just wanted to be outside for a while." Mr Mac Taggert put his hand on her bare shoulder "It's ok, I know you like to get creative with your ability sometimes."

Petra didn't know how to respond, Mr Mac Taggert didn't usually complement her or the other students, his mood was unpredictable and toward his wife often short tempered. She remembered Moira chastising Vulcan for something he'd done that had upset her husband. Petra remembered Dr Mac Taggert telling Vulcan "just do what he says". Petra didn't know that Moira had been rubbing the bruises on her elbow through her sleeve, bruises her husband's angry grip had left there. "Um, thank you. Your wife has been a great teacher, we all appreciate the two of you taking us in." "You have a lot of control of your ability already and there's nothing wrong with getting a little sun." For the first time Petra felt self conscious in her tank top cut short showing her stomach. "I should probably go study" As she turned to walk away his right hand slid from resting on her left shoulder to sliding down just above her shoulder blade with a couple fingers on her shirt's shoulder strap. His voice from behind her "You're welcome." Petra felt confused again looking back at him. "You said you appreciated us taking you in(he takes his hand off her shoulder and puts his arm around her shoulders his hand now gently gripping her right arm below the shoulder) I'm glad you have a home now"

Petra didn't know how to respond .Joseph seemed sincere but odd. Her foster father had been#one of those men who's dirty desire was obvious quickly, Mr Mactaggert had never come across that way. Petra did love it here but Joseph had usually been distant, maybe he did care and even if his attempt at bonding was a bit awkward it was much better then his temper. "Moira isn't working you to hard is she?" "No sir, she's a good teacher and I'm pretty comfortable with my ability. I guess i should go study, it's been nice talking to you." He smiles "I'll see you later" giving her almost a hug with the arm around her back, Petra leans toward him accepting the hug then walks to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

WPCR#### ###### ##2##### #Z###B###0# ### #########I#########J###HP Deskjet D1600 series###########################X#N# #\## #### P#####################X#P #X#N# #\## #### P########X#P(# # #9#### ###Z#### #6#T#i#m#e#s# #N#e#w# #R#o#m#a#n# #R#e#g#u#l#a#r#########################################################################X# #3|#x###The next day the 4 students are sitting and standing around the bottom of the staircase talking. Darwin ask "Do any of you miss living in America?" Sway is the first to answer "Sometimes yeah. I miss the way things used to be more then I miss being there. Before my family died (her voice catches a little) I was about to move across country for college. So it's not like staying in California was my dream. I hope this doesn't sound shallow but I miss some of the stores and restaurants but I think its mostly I miss being around things that seem familiar." Petra puts a comforting hand on Suzanne "Sway" Chan's shoulder as Vulcan answers Darwin's question. "No, this is my home, I love it here. I don't really think about the past that much." Petra smiles to Vulcan briefly before turning toward Sway and saying "I understand what you mean about moving here and there not being anything familiar, but this is the first time I've had a home since I was 13. I'm really glad to be here with you guys where it's ok to be a mutant." After a brief silence Sway ask "What about you Darwin?" "I don't have anyone to go back to." There was no self pity in his voice, he wasn't looking for sympathy just with a bit of sadness stating the truth, then smiling the odd looking "evolving boy" said "I'm glad Dr Mac Taggert brought us together." Sway the Asian-American mutant that could freeze time around her "Yeah, I didn't know if I'd ever have a place to feel safe or to fit in." Petra the lovely blond geo-morph adds "I do feel safe here, back in the US how can anyone feel safe with Sentinels flying around?" No one has an answer to this, Petra didn't expect one. With so many thoughts racing in the four teenagers minds one thought none of them considered was that Joseph Mac Taggert could be standing around the corner listening. 


	3. Chapter 3

Darwin had just walked away going to take a shower leaving Petra sitting looking out the window after they'd shared a tiring training session in the practice room. Petra was more fatigued then usual but was proud of how she'd done. She stretched a cramp out of her leg glancing down at the tight black practice uniform that Dr Mac Taggert had given the students.

"Did you hurt your leg?" Joseph Mac Taggert ask as he walked up behind her. The young blond mutant looked up at the bearded man. "No sir, just strained muscles nothing injured." "That's good to hear" Joseph begins to rub her shoulders standing behind her chair. Petra is caught off guard. Mr Mac Taggert was easily old enough to be her father and had ,until recently, acted like the students presence here was an annoyance at best. Sometimes he seemed to feel the same way about his wife. Maybe, he really is trying to change. His strong hands eased the knots in her shoulders as his thumbs messaged her spine. She was sure he couldn't be aware that the emotional distress he was causing her nearly equaled the physical discomfort he was removing. Petra was sure that he couldn't want her, he'd ignored her until recently and his wife was beautiful, besides she could usually spot that lecherous type.


End file.
